1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processing of mixed currency notes from different sources and having different quality attributes for identical denominations and series. Information is gathered from currency, in the form of paper or other substrate notes, by the automated detection of certain note features. The information is used for processing purposes, to sort the notes by denomination, and to make determinations concerning the fitness and authenticity of the notes. Note processing determinations are made independent of any note-to-note variations among notes of the same issue (i.e., denomination and series) in the features attributable to different note printing sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated, high-volume currency processing is a growing international industry affecting numerous aspects of the distribution, collection, and accounting of paper or other substrate currency. Currency processing machines, such as those manufactured and distributed by Currency Systems International, Inc. of Irving, Tex., can be designed to detect numerous features of currency notes as the notes pass detectors on a conveyor. The information gathered is used for accounting, sorting, and determining note fitness and authenticity. In order to determine if an individual note should be rejected, and thereby taken out of circulation, or sorted for future distribution, information gathered by detecting one or more note features can be compared to a set standard for fitness or authenticity.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art currency processing machine. The machine is loaded with a batch feed of currency 12 prior to starting the currency processing cycle. Single notes are fed from the batch feed of currency 12 and then travel on a high-speed conveyor past several different detectors before being deposited in one of several sort bins 14. The detectors collect information from the notes. The information may then be used by the processing machine for accounting purposes, or for making note processing determinations. Such note processing determinations include separating and sorting the notes according to predetermined fitness levels, authenticating features, and denomination. For example, at the end of the sort process, a single sort bin may be used to accumulate notes of a single denomination which have been determined to be of an appropriate fitness level, and which exhibit appropriate authenticating features.
In order for a currency processor to make note processing determinations that are used in separating and sorting notes, it detects features of the note that are considered to be indicative of the characteristics of the note. For example, among other things, features may be detected that help make determinations as to the authenticity or fitness of a note. After detection of a particular note feature, that feature is compared to a set standard, or xe2x80x9cgolden templatexe2x80x9d (hereinafter referred to by Applicants as a xe2x80x9ctemplatexe2x80x9d) to determine whether or not the feature is acceptable. Based on the comparison of the detected feature to the standard, an individual note may be identified for removal from circulation or sorted for future distribution.
One example of a note feature that may be indicative of a note""s fitness is note color. A currency processing machine may detect a note""s color to make a determination as to the fitness or authenticity of the note. Subsequently, the system compares the detected note color to a set standard/template for note color. Based on whether or not the detected note color is acceptable as compared to the standard, the note is either sorted to an unfit bin or sorted to a fit bin.
Comparing a detected note feature to a known acceptable standard in order to determine the fitness or authenticity of a note becomes problematic if there is more than one note printing source. A note printing source could be a particular note printing facility, or a specific note printing press, for example. Processing determinations become difficult with multiple printing sources because each printing source may have a different range of acceptable values for a particular note feature, such as note color. For example, with currency processors of the prior art, each note""s detected note color is compared to the same standard/template for note color, regardless of source. Consequently, any source-specific variation in note color would cause some perfectly good notes to be rejected and removed from circulation, or some unacceptable notes to be put back into circulation, depending on the template tolerance. Such variations in note features from one print source to another may be small, yet very significant for currency processing, because the note sorting errors can add tremendous printing and reissue costs.
Implementation of the Euro as the common currency in Europe illustrates the problems created by multiple currency printing sources. Several European countries will employ the Euro as the standard currency, and each participating country will print the Euro using its own currency printing capabilities. To illustrate the problem presented, consider two notes of the same denomination, one printed in Country A, the other printed in Country B. The note printed in A is printed using a different print process from that used in printing the same issue in B. Consequently, new notes printed from A are darker than new notes printed from B. Notes commonly change color with use, and note color is a feature considered in determining whether a particular note should be removed from circulation due to unacceptable fitness. Typically, notes get darker with use. Because notes get darker with use, a new note from A will appear to have a lower fitness level than a new note from B. However, with the Euro, a currency processing machine in A may be expected to process notes originally printed in either A or B.
Such a subtle difference in note color could have a tremendous impact on the performance of a currency processing system of the prior art. For example, if the range of standard acceptable note colors is set based on notes produced in B, then perfectly good notes from A could be rejected and removed from circulation for lack of fitness only because of the inherent darker color of notes produced from the print process used in A. By removing notes from circulation prematurely, the cost of maintaining the appropriate level of currency in circulation would greatly increase. On the other hand, if the range of standard acceptable note colors is adjusted to accommodate the full range of note colors produced from both A and B, then worn, discolored notes from B that should be rejected and removed from circulation for lack of fitness will remain in circulation. This creates a problem in that such soiled and discolored notes are more likely to be processed incorrectly by automated currency handling devices because of the difficulty in detecting note features necessary for proper sorting, identification, and tracking of notes. Discoloration, or color variations, may also make it more difficult to distinguish authentic notes from counterfeit notes. Another drawback is the simple fact that the public does not like discolored notes.
Note color is just one note feature that may vary by note printing source. The problem with prior art processors is compounded by the fact that many note features critical to currency processing may vary according to the printing source of the note. The problem is also compounded by the fact that multiple printing sources may exist, each with a different range of standard acceptable values for each note feature. Different Euro countries use different ink sources and even different printing methods to produce notes that look identical to the consumer, but exhibit different currency processing characteristics.
Consequently, a more flexible currency processing system is needed. The system should account for source-specific variations in note features to decrease the costs associated with prematurely removing currency from circulation. The system should also decrease the cost of remedying problems caused by circulation of counterfeit notes and notes no longer fit for commercial use. Further, the improved system should provide for more accurate accounting and tracking of notes with features that vary by printing source.
The present invention satisfies the need for source-specific note processing by establishing, for each detected note feature, a plurality of processing templates, each corresponding to a different note printing source. A processing template contains the acceptable range of values for a particular note feature. Each time a note feature is detected, the value assigned to that note feature is compared to the range of acceptable values for that feature using the appropriate template. The acceptable range of values for a particular note feature, defined by a particular template, corresponds to a particular note printing source. For example, if the detected note feature is note color and there are two or more note printing sources with different ranges of acceptable note colors, then a different processing template is established for each different acceptable range of note colors.
For each note processed, the present invention detects at least one unique identifier that may be used to associate the note with a particular note printing source. As with the detection of features necessary for making note processing determinations, the present invention employs detectors to collect the information necessary to determine the printing source of the note.
By accounting for source-specific variations in note features, the present invention minimizes the costs associated with prematurely removing currency from circulation. Another benefit is the decrease in costs associated with remedying problems caused by circulation of counterfeit notes and notes no longer fit for commercial use. In addition, the invention provides for more accurate accounting and tracking of notes.